


of coffee and vodka

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-HYDRA Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they get assigned rather dull missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of coffee and vodka

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm doing an rp thing as clint and me and natasha have the weirdest moments it's amazing

The mission is annoying. There had been some signs of suspicious activity in the area (enough to alert SHIELD), and Clint and Natasha had been sent to go check it out. So far, not much has happened. They're walking in circles around a neighborhood that they're getting to know a bit too well. 

As they pass the small, dinghy cafe for the sixth time, Clint grumbles under his breath. 

"We'll get that coffee soon," Natasha promises, bumping him gently with her hip. 

"Coffee," sighs Clint

"I know, Birdbrain." 

"Just because you don't appreciate the wonders of coffee doesn't mean I can't." 

"I appreciate the wonders of vodka, and just because you're a massive lightweight doesn't mean I am," retorts the redhead. 

"Yeah," snorts Clint. "Says the girl who'll die if she drinks too much, because apparently it compromises training sessions." 

Natasha slugs him in the arm in response. 

"Okay," he gasps. "Okay. How about vodka mixed with coffee?" 

The corner of her mouth quirks up. "Genius," she mutters. 

Clint isn't entirely sure whether she's serious or not, so he answers in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

"More than Stark?" 

"He would never have thought of it," she says simply. 

"He would have wanted more vodka than coffee," he chuckles, "which kind of defeats the purpose." 

"Stark is an alcoholic." 

Clint nods in agreement. They walk in silence for a few more minutes, then Clint stops short as they pass a dilapidated supermarket. 

"Are you calling me a coffeeholic?" 

Natasha grins. "Yes." 

"Damn it, Tasha!"


End file.
